Filor
by Melii-Lissa-Chan
Summary: Les nains ont reprit Erebor mais Thorin sombrait dans la folie. La cause : L'Arkenstone qu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé. Kili l'a trouve avant lui et la détruit. Il est banni du royaume par Thorin. Là il rencontre Filor. Qui est il ? Et lui veut il que du bien ? (Je sais je suis nul pour les résumé ") KILI X THORIN


_La fiction se déroule lorsque les 13 nains ont repris Erebor. Il n'y a pas de bataille des 5 armées dans cette fiction._

Erebor était enfin à eux . Les nains attendaient ce moment depuis des décennies , Smaug fut vaincu et le roi sous la montagne pouvait enfin retrouver son trône tant attendu , Thorin fils de Thrain fils de Thror .

Depuis que la montagne lui appartenait, Thorin était dans la salle des trésors, elle était d'une immensité sans limite qui défier tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer. Elle était remplit de pièces d'or, de pierres précieuse , et d'autre rareté que la terre du milieu pouvait posséder ainsi que des diamants et d'autres merveilles. Cependant le bonheur de celui-ci n'était pas comblé. Malgré tout l'or du monde ... Il lui manquait quelque chose :... l'Arkenstone.

Voilà des jours qu'il la rechercher en compagnie de ses 11 nains et de Bilbo, qui tous ensemble aidaient grandement à retrouver le joyaux du roi, symbole éternel de la grandeur des nains de Durin. Mais ils ne parvenaient à mettre la main dessus.

Cependant un nain n'aidait pas à la recherche : Kili. Le neveu de Thorin. Il restait la en haut de l'escalier, les bras croisés à les regarder tous chercher en vain cette foutu pierre. Il voyait, sans pouvoir intervenir, son oncle plongé peu à peu dans la folie . Kili le sentait , au travers du regard de son oncle, la noirceur grandir et la lueur de ses yeux bleus avait changer. Lorsque le soir venait et que tout le monde dormait, Kili partait seul à la salle des trésors, munis d'une unique torche, il la chercher désespérément, il agissait ainsi car il voulait a tout pris la retrouver avant eux.

Le midi tout les nains étaient à table, la nourriture ne manquait pas ! Il y avait pour tous les goûts et Kili mangeait son poulet lorsque Bilbo le sortit de ses pensées.

B : Que t'arrive t'il ?

K : Oh ...Je réfléchissais... Alors cette recherche, aujourd'hui, a t'elle donné quelque chose ?

B : Rien de bien merveilleux.

K : Je vois...

B : Kili, je peux te poser une question ?

K : Oui vas y, je t'écoute !

B : si Thorin retrouvait l'Arkenstone, cela serait il bénéfique pour lui ?

Kili s'arrêta, et le regarda comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Bilbo le regarda étrangement lui aussi stupéfait de sa réaction puis dans un mouvement brusque Kili emmena Bilbo loin des regards.

K : Ce serait encore pire s'il la possédait entre ses mains ! ... Regarde le,(Kili tourna son regard vers son oncle ) ... avant même de l'avoir, il commence déjà à sombrer dans la folie, il n'est plus le même, je le vois changer de jour en jour et ,et ... et je ne peux rien y faire et , et Si seulement ...

B : "Si seulement" ?

K : Si seulement je pouvais trouvé l'Arkenstone avant lui et la détruire ou la cacher loin d'ici...

Le regard de kili fut implorant et mélanger de mince espoir .

Bilbo, sentit la détresse s'emparait de lui, et se mis a fouillait dans sa poche.

B : Cela peut s'arranger, tu sais.

Il sortit l'Arkenstone de sa poche , la pénombre du lieux fut soudainement éclaircis par celle-ci la lueur majestueuse de la pierre qui a elle seule éclairé tout le lieux .

Kili prit la pierre entre ses mains , il en était bouche bée , la lueur éclairé son visage et dans ses yeux brillaient un nouvel espoir.

K : L'Arken... Mais comment ? (Il fit un sourire rayonnant )

B : Et ben, à mon face à face avec Smaug, j'ai réussi à la prendre mais je ne voulais pas la redonnais à Thorin. Parce que ... ( il se rapprocha un peu plus)

Smaug ma dis qu'il voulait la voir le ronger et le ''consumer'' , j'ai su que Smaug disait vrai , parce que j'ai toujours trouver un côté cupide chez Thorin alors j'ai préféré la garder et faire croire que je ne l'avais pas trouvé, en même temps vu l'immensité de la pièce c'est tout a fait plausible . Mais tu me rassure , je vois que je ne suis pas le seul a penser cela donc je te la confie.

Kili remercia Bilbo et partit.

Les semaines passèrent et Thorin était de plus en plus irritable avec les autres , il était surtout solitaire. Ne pas retrouver L'Arkenstone le rendait malade.

Un soir, lors d'une discussion sur celle-ci avec l'ensemble de la compagnie, Kili explosa et frappa du poing la table qui tressauta . Il se leva d'un bond et ...

K : MON ONCLE vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! Cette pierre est en train de vous rendre fou comme votre grand père. Votre avarice grandit de jour en jour , et je ne suis pas le seul a l'avoir remarquer , tout le monde le vois mais personne n'ose le dire et vous défier ! . Je ne vous reconnais plus !

A oui Et je vous rappelle que autrefois vous aviez fais une promesse... oui mais vous n'avez apporter que du SANG et des LARMES ! Vous dîtes ne pas ressemblez à votre grand père, c'est ca hein ? Mais vous êtes le MEME ! Cupide et avare rien d'autre n'a d'importance ! Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror !

kili était rouge et haletant. Après son discours, un silence d'une lourdeur pesa sur toute l'assemblée, Thorin le regarda impassible .

T : Ca y est, tu as finis ? C'était une bonne morale , continue comme cela et j... !

K : ET SINON QUOI ?!

T : Sinon, je vais faire quelque chose que j'applique rarement ... une sanction !

Thorin paraissait calme ...

K : ET BEN FAITE ! Mais dîte vous bien, que ça !, vous ne l'aurez jamais ! Personne ne l'aura jamais !

Et Kili sorta l'Arkenstone de sa poche devant tout les nains perplexe. Un bruit d'étonnement emana de tout les nains, Thorin, le premier surprit se leva d'un bond. Les autres restèrent assis. Il lança un regard froid envers son neveu, que même son pire ennemi n'aurait droit.

T : Que compte tu faire ... ?

K : ... CA ... !

Kili jetta la maudite pierre au sol, elle éclata en milles morceaux dans un bruit strident qui résonna contre les parois. Celle ci en ce brisant perdit toute sa brillance et son éclat pour ne devenir qu'une simple pierre . Tout les nains et Bilbo se levèrent en coeur dans un cris d'horreur Thorin tressauta, à travers son regard on pouvait entrevoir son coeur se fissurer .

T : NNNOOOONNNN KILI ! QU'A TU FAIT PAUVRE IMBECILE ?!

Thorin cria ses mots tel une bête sauvage.

K : Je vous ai sauvé de votre propre FOLIE !

T : HORS DE MA VUE ! , avant que je ne ...te tue...

Thorin posa un regard froid et dur envers lui près a lui sauter dessus tel un chien enrager.

Kili ne bougea, et resta droit en prenant un air fier comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Malgré le regard larmoyant d'une émotion trop intense et d'un stress pressant .

T : ( fit un sourire mesquin ) Cesse de prendre ses grands airs, Kili ... Tu n'es rien... tu n'es qu'un CADET ! Une roue de secours pour Fili !

Fili surpris ce retourna.

F : Je vous interdit de parler en mon nom, mon oncle ! Kili est certe le cadet mais il n'est pas une roue de secours !

T : Kili, je te bannis du royaume d'Erebor !

K / F : QUOI ?!

T : Tu m'as bien entendu, à partir de maintenant tu prend tes affaires et tu dégage c'est compris ? HORS DE MA VUE ! MAINTENANT !

Kili surpris recula d'un pas , ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et rendit son regard brillant et dramatique, seul son frère remarqua qu'il souffrait, puis il partit. Mais Fili regarda les nains qui baissaient les yeux et dit ...

F : Et vous , vous ne dîte rien ?! Kili a été le seul à faire ce qu'il fallait pour le bien de tout le MONDE ! , même à affronter Thorin et à détruire l'Arkenstone ! Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser se faire bannir sans le DEFENDRE ! Sérieusement, Kili n'était pas le seul à penser cela ! et PERSONNE ne réagit ?

T : Fili ! cela suffit !

Fili se tut regarda Thorin avec un air dépité et partit...

Il rejoignit son frère, qui préparait ses affaires, en les mettant en boules dans son sac , il était presser et avait hâte de partir ...

F : Tu ne vas quand même pas l'écouter ? Et où tu vas vivre ? Que vas tu faire ?

Fili était énervé de voir son petit frère rejeté par une figure paternel qu'il aimait tant.

K : Calme toi, Fili ! Ca va aller pour moi, rassure toi, je ne serais pas loin et on se verra autant que tu voudras. D'accord ne t'inquète pas je ne part pas très loin d'ici ...

Avec les yeux remplit de larmes ... puis son frère se rapprocha et prit son visage dans ses mains , d'un regard et d'une voix douce ...

F : Promis ?

K : Promis !

Kili partit de son ancienne chambre , en laissant derrière lui son aîné, il alla dans la salle du trône immense et majestueux pour y retrouver son oncle, qui était poser délicatement sur son trône pour lui dire un dernier en revoir. En arrivant devant celui-ci il le regarda droit dans les yeux et essaya de faire le même regard impitoyable que Thorin, puis il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et enleva la barrette royale symbole du lien de parenté entre Kili et son oncle. Elle gisait au creux de sa main puis il la lâcha au sol.

K : Je n'ai plus besoin de ça ...

Et il tournit les talons et sorta du château sans se retourner. Thorin resta impassible .

Les mois passèrent, et la montagne solitaire avait retrouvé sa beauté dans temps. Thorin reprenait peu à peu conscience de ses actes et de ses mots envers Kili. Il se remémoré ses paroles sanglantes , tout le temps en faisait des cauchemars puis il tomba dans une grave dépression. Il restait seul en permanence et refusait de manger, ainsi que de boire et restait enfermé dans sa chambre.

Un soir, alors qu'il ne pouvait trouvé le sommeil, il se leva de son lit pour aller près d'un meuble positionnait contre un mur juste en dessous de la fenêtre, au dessus de la fenêtre, une étagère où se trouver là depuis fort longtemps , une petite boite poussièreuse, blanche décorait vulgairement avec de la peinture rouge et bleu. Il prena la boite dans ses mains et l'ouvrit , puis Il se remémora un souvenir ...

**FLASH BACK**

Dans une salle de la montagne bleu, un Thorin plus jeune s'activait à travailler son épée , il était en train de la forger depuis des heures, car a en croire son visage il ruisselait de sueur. Mais un petit enfant, pas plus haut que son plan de travail arriva et le sortit de sa rêverie …

? : Oncle Thorin ! Oncle Thorin !

L'enfant en question était un petit Kili âgé de 6 ans, il avait une petite bouille d'ange et des cheveux d'un brun très prononcé qui commencèrent a tombé en cascade sur ses épaules, un peu à l'image de son oncle. Il s'avança les mains derrière le dos près de celui-ci, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles .

T : Oui, Kili ?

Thorin avait cessé toute activité, pour être entièrement disponible pour son cher neveu, avec un regard remplit de douceur et de tendresse , suivit d'un petit sourire.

Kili lui montra cette fameuse boîte. D'un blanc éclatant qui au-dessus était peint d'une couleur rouge vif et d'un bleu outremer très prononcé.

K : C'est pour toi !

Ce dernier pris Kili par la taille et le mis sur ses genoux. L'enfant le regarda avec un sourire fier sur le visage.

T : C'est toi qui l'a fait tout seul ?

K : Oui !

T : Oh ! C'est très joli !

Thorin pris la boite dans ses mains qui avait l'air plus grande.

K : Dis, Oncle Thorin ?

T : Oui ?

K : Tu vas mettre quoi dans la boîte ?

T : Le plus précieux des trésors, quelque chose qui vaut plus que tout l'or, les diamants et les royaume du monde !

K : C'est quoi ?

T : Quelque chose qui t'appartiendra !

Thorin pointa son doigt sur son nez pour le désigner, puis lui fit un bisou sur le front.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Il ouvra la petite boîte d'ou les couleur avait perdu leur éclat d'avant pour y découvrir un tas de petites choses. Son regard montrait qu'il ne l'avait pas ouverte depuis bien longtemps. Des dessins, des objets en tout genre figuraient. A chaque fois qu'il en prenait un, il souriait comme si celui-ci ramener un vif souvenir, comme pour le portrait de celui-ci dessiner par son neveu pour ces 8 ans ou du petit collier fait a ses 10 ans. Au fur et à mesure que le fond de la boite ce dégagait, apparut un objet qui lui ramena un souvenir beaucoup plus conséquent ….et lui mis une claque.

**FLASH BACK**

Kili était couché dans l'herbe d'un champs, la brise l'effleurait légèrement et il était éclairé par le clair de lune , non loin des montagnes bleues. Aujourd'hui était son anniversaire et plus exactement sa majorité. Il avait eu le droit à une belle réception, des cadeaux et tout ce dont un anniversaire de cette ampleur avait besoin pour être inoubliable. Mais quelqu'un vint le sortir de ses pensées, son oncle.

T : Ah ! te voilà Je t'ai cherché partout !

K : J'étais la ! Je voulais me mettre un peu a l'écart !

Il se releva pour accueillir son oncle avec un petit sourire de fierté. Tout deux était bien habillé pour l'occasion.

T : Tu a oublier mais je ne t'ai pas encore donné ton cadeau.

K : Ah ! Oui ! C'est vrai vous êtes le seul.

Thorin sortit une petite boîte noir, typique des nains de Durin. Elle était magnifiquement décoré avec des arabesques argentée. Kili était enjoué et ouvrit les yeux surpris. Il pris la boite avec impatience , et l'ouvrit.

K : Une barrette ?

T : Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle barrette, On la donne aux jeunes nains royaux le jour de leur majorité. Et cette barrette m'as appartenu lorsque j'avais ton âge.

Kili fut surpris par tant de gratitude.

K : Mon oncle vous ... vous êtes généreux ... Merci !

Il s'étreignirent amicalement puis Thorin aida son neveu à mettre la barrette dans ses cheveux.

K : Mon oncle ?

T : Oui ?

K : Croyez vous qu'un jour, nous réussirons a récupéré notre royaume ?

T : J'en suis certain !

K : Comment croyez vous que notre vie serait ensuite ?

T : Exactement comme maintenant mais avec notre royaume !

K : Rien ne changera ?

T : Si, ...nous serions plus heureux !

Kili souriat et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Thorin. Ils restèrent là, ils profitèrent du calme de l'endroit. Et de la magnifique pleine lune , suivit du ciel étoilé.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

A ce souvenir, le visage de Thorin se crispa. Il posa la boite et retourna ce couché en emportant la barette et continua de l'observer.

T :Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme avec celle-ci au creux de sa main.

De son côté, Kili n'avait pas de lieux fixe, il trainait d'auberge en auberge et passait son temps à explorer les environs, personne ne le voyait comme un membre de la famille royal mais plutôt comme un simple voyageur. Et cela lui faisait un bien fou de ne plus avoir ce poids sur les épaules.

De temps en temps il revoyait Fili dans un champs ou dans une taverne du coin qui se situé près d'Erebor. Il lui racontait la vie au château depuis son départ, sur les changements quelconques et les membre de la compagnie mais, il ne parlait jamais de Thorin pour éviter de l'énerver ou de l'inquiéter.

Après des semaine de vagabondage, Kili décida de partir pour la fôret D'Elenaör, réputait pour être moins dangereuse que les autres fôret de la Terre du milieu. Après quelques temps de marche dans celle-ci, il aperçu un homme sur le bas côté gauche ramassant des champignons, l'homme était de sa même corpulence avec des cheveux blond, légèrement ondulés mais sans aucune tresse. Il s'arrêta surpris car il aurait juré avoir vu son frère. Puis l'homme se redressa et se tourna face à lui et il se rendit compte que celui-ci avait les yeux marrons et paraissait un peu plus vieux. Le visage de l'homme s'illumina, comme s'il avait vu le diamant le plus précieux du monde, et il s'avança d'un pas rapide en vers un Kili surpris qui recula d'un pas.

? : Kili ?! C'est bien toi ?

K : Comment connaissait vous mon nom ?

? : Comme tu as grandi !

L'homme était tout émoustillé et le scruta dans les moindres détails.

K : Et vous êtes ?

? : Oh! Oui bien sur, où sont mes bonnes manières ! Je me nomme Filor.

Filor lui fit une petit courbette.

K : Ce nom ne me dit absolument rien.

Fi : C'est normal, tu n'étais qu'un bébé, la dernière fois que je tai vu. Mais ceci devrait te ramener quelques souvenirs !

Derrière le dos de Filor se trouvait un petit sac en cuir d'où il en sortit une petite dague. Son manche noir était décoré d'arabesque dorée.

K : Comment avez vous eu ça ?! Cette dague appartenait à mon père !

Fi : Tout simplement parce qu'elle a toujours été à moi !

Kili, surpris, avait les yeux exorbités.

K : Père...

Fi : Oui, Kili !

Il sauta sur lui et l'étreignis longtemps.

K : Mais comment ?! Mère nous as dit que vous étiez mort !

Fi : A l'époque, j'ai du partir loin de vous pour vous protéger. Mais comme cela fait des années que je n'ai pu revenir, elle a du penser que je l'étais.

Ils discutèrent encore longtemps, histoire que Kili en apprennent d'avantages sur son père et lui raconta sa situation sans rentrer dans les détails, aussitôt Filor l'accompagna dans sa petite maisonnette non loin de là. Kili y passa la nuit et le lendemain matin, ce dernier se prépara a reprendre la route quand Filor l'arrêta, intrigué.

Fi : Où vas tu ?

K : Voir Fili ! Je lui ai promis de venir le voir aujourd'hui ! Je veux voir la tête qu'il fera lorsque je lui annoncerais que vous êtes en vie !

Le visage de son père changea d'expression aussitôt, quelque chose de malveillant était en lui.

Fi : Cela ne sera possible malheureusement …

Kili eu a peine le temps de changer d'expression que son père l'attrapa par les cheveux et le frappa violement au visage. Sous la surprise il perdit connaissance.

Pendant ce temps là, au château Fili faisait les 100 pas. Thorin qui sortait de sa chambre, le vu.

T : Qu'y a t'il ?

F : Il devait venir, ll y a de ça 3 heures ! Il n'est toujours pas là ! Il m'avait pourtant promis ! Il m'a même dit qu'il n'était pas loin !

T : Mais de qui parle tu ?

F : De Kili ! Je m'inquiète beaucoup !

T : Ce n'est pas sont genre ! Vas te préparer, nous allons partir à sa recherche !

Fili, surpris de la réaction de son oncle qui depuis quelques temps ne se soucié guère de son frère, s'exécuta. Thorin décida d'alerté d'autres nains. Quelques minutes plus tard, lui , Fili, Bilbo, Balin et Dwalin était prêt à partir.

Kili reprenait peu à peu connaissance. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui était dans l'obscurité totale. Il mit bien quelques secondes à s'habitué a la pénombre. En revanche sa tête lu faisait extrêmement mal. Il ne comprenait pourquoi il était là. Soudain un bruit l'alerta, il se retourna et vit ,attachait a sa cheville, se qui semble être une chaine. Celle-ci était en effet relié au mur. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il était séquestré.

Le silence de la pièce sombre et humide, ce brisa lorsque le son d'une porte extrêmement grinçante s'ouvrit, la lumière de celle-ci éblouit kili qui porta ses mains à son visage. Une silhouette se distinguait a peine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne à sa hauteur.

Fi : Bonjour mon petit Kili !

K : Pourquoi vous me faite ça ?!

Fi : Pour une bonne raison... La vengeance !

K : Quoi ?!

Kili était troublé.

Fi : Je vais te dire une bien dure réalité, j'ai courtisé ta mère pour les richesses de son grand père, Thror, mais son frère l'as découvert et m'a chassé du château.

K : Thorin ?!

Fi : Oui ! Et tu avais environs 6 ans et Fili en avait 15. Je te frappé encore et encore mais cela n'aboutissait à rien ... Tu étais trop jeune pour t'en souvenir ! Sinon tu m'aurais reconnu...

K : Combien de temps je suis là ? Et pourquoi j'y suis ?

Fi : Cela doit bien faire 6 heures que tu croupis tel une vermine et pourquoi je vais cela ?

Filor le frappa violement au torse

Fi : Je te l'ai dit ! la vengeance !

Le calvaire de l'esclavage commença alors pour Kili. Les 2 semaines qui suivirent fut les pires de toute sa vie Il fut battu, frappé, torturé et privé parfois de nourriture et d'eau. Son père le menaçait constamment et il était prêt à s'en prendre à son oncle et son frère.

Une fois il réussit à s'échapper, il fit quelques mètres dans la fôret mais son père le rattrapa bien vite et le ramena malgré qu'il se débattait, faisant tombé la dague de son père. Celui-ci était traiter comme un chien et physiquement il avait bien changé. En quelques jours il avait perdu sa carrure de jeune nain combattant pour devenir un simple rejeton amaigrit et faible. Même son visage était couvert de bleus et de cicatrices.

Le petit groupe rechercha Kili dans tout les recoins, de Lacville aux villages alentours. Dans toute les tavernes, partout, personne n'avait vu Kili. Cela faisait 2 semaines que le petit groupe le cherchaient et ils n'avaient guère cessé. Ils duent endurer le caractère exécrable de Thorin qui désespéré de ne plus revoir son neveu. Nombre de fois ou Bilbo et Dwalin eurent une réprimande en voulant abandonner les recherches et en faisant admettre au meneur de troupe que son neveu avait littéralement mit les voiles et tirait un trait sur son ancienne vie. Mais Fili était persuadé qu'il était arrivé malheureux à son frère tout comme Thorin qui le connaissait mieux que personne.

Jusqu'au jour ou il décidèrent d'entreprendre la fôret d'Elenaor. Après des heures de marche, la fatigue se fit sentir dans tout la petite troupe, où tout le monde se reposa un instant dans un coin. C'est lorsque Fili assit sur un tronc d'arbre remarque un drôle de tracé au sol, que tout se bascula.

F : Mon oncle venez !

T : Qu'y a t'il ?

F : Regardez !

Il lui montra des traces de pas sur le sol. Bilbo se pencha et pris une dague qu'il tendit à Thorin. Celui-ci se crispa ….

T :Non c'est impossible …..

F : Quoi ?

Thorin regarda balin et Dwalin et leur montra , eux aussi firent la même tête que ce dernier et comprirent tout de suite.

Ba : Filor, ceci et la bague de ton ancien beau frère !

T : Je le croyais mort !

D : Non il a l'air d'être bien vivant je suis pratiquement sur qu'il a Kili avec lui.

F: Mais de qui parlez vous ?

Fili coupa la conversation pour s'incruster.

Thorin : De ton père Fili.

Thorin lui raconta cette partie de sa vie qu'il avait oublié.

F : Quoi ?! Et pourquoi faisait il ça ? Et pas à moi !

T : Dès sa naissance, il a détesté ton frère ! Tu lui ressemblais tellement mais lui, me ressemblais ! A tel point qu'il en est devenu fou ! Alors il lui faisait ce qu'il aurait aimé me faire subir.

F : C'est idiot !

T : Je sais... Mais nous n'avons pas de temps a perdre Il faut vite le retrouver je suis sur qu'il a croisé cette vermine sur son chemin !

Kili était caché sous un vieux lit comme un petit enfant depuis au moins une heure, cette situation était régulière, malgré la fatigue qui s'installait, il le faisait tout les jours pour éviter son abominable père. Là sous ce lit, il tremblait de froid, l'espoir qu'il avait au début de ce cauchemar se changea vite en peur, peur de ne pas être retrouvé. Sa respiration était si rapide, qu'il s'étouffait lui même. Soudain une porte s'ouvrit, il mit ses mains sur sa bouche pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

Fi : Kili ! Montre toi ! Voyons, ne fais pas l'enfant ! KILI !

Ce dernier sursauta en entendant son nom pris d'une panique soudaine. Mais la porte se referma dans un claquement rauque et des pas se firent de plus en plus lointains.

K : Fili...Thorin...

Kili compris qu'il était partit, la pression redescendit . Il repensa à sa famille et ce mis a pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Lorsqu'il parvint à calmer ses pleurs, et régularisait sa respiration, il sortit de sa cachette prudemment. Il alla jusqu'à la porte et posa sa main délicatement sur la poignée. La petite voix dans sa tête lui criait de s'éloigner de celle-ci et de retourner se cacher. Mais il l'ouvrit doucement en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il sortit de la pièce discrètement en déambulant dans le couloir sombre et sinistre. Soudain quelque chose le frappa violemment au dos, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller.

Fi : Je t'ai enfin trouvé !

C'était Filor, le visage déformé par la colère, qui se mit face à son fils en lui attrapant les cheveux afin de lui relever la tête.

Fi : Tu es difficile à trouver, tu sais ! Comme lorsque tu étais enfant !

Il poussa un rire à glacer le sang de n'importe qui.

Il se mit a le redresser d'une force surhumaine, sous le geste Kili poussa un hurlement de douleur. Et l'emmena dans une pièce sombre où Filor lui enchaîna les mains.

Fi : J'ai une surprise pour toi !

Il prit quelque chose et le jeta au sol. Kili fut parcouru de frissons lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce qu'il venait de jeter par terre comme un vulgaire déchet, n'était autre qu'une personne. Et il poussa un cri lorsqu'il la reconnu.

K : MERE !

Fi : Et oui ! Depuis que je t'avais séquestré , je me suis dit que se serait tellement mignon de vous réunir je l'ai donc ramené exprès pour qu'elle puisse voir ce que tu est devenu ! Et pour qu'elle puisse te voir mourir, bien sur !

La mère de Kili se redressa. Elle était brune comme son fils et ressemblait énormément à son frère, Thorin. Elle parut fatiguée et le temps qu'elle avait passé aux côtés de Filor l'avait vieillit prématurément, on devinait en elle une femme splendide qu'elle avait du être autre fois.

Dis : NON , Filor, je t'en prie… Tout mais pas mon fils …. je me sacrifierais a ça place mais laisse le en dehors de ça !

Elle l'implora à chaudes larmes, son visage laissait entrevoir une vive douleur.

Fi : Très bien ! Je vais y réfléchir ! Je vous laisse du temps libre pour vos petite retrouvaille et profitez cela ne va pas durer !

Filor détacha Kili a son grand étonnement et sortit de la pièce. Kili se précipita près de sa mère. Et lui sauta au cou tel un petit garçon qui aurait perdu sa maman.

Dis : Oh…. Kili, tu n'as rien de grave ?

Elle pleurait énormément et avait les yeux rouges.

K : Non… ça va et vous mère ?

Ils se tenaient le visage mutuellement.

Dis : Je n'est rien.

ils restèrent là à genoux.

Filor revena, un sourire mesquin plaqué sur le visage.

Fi : Mon choix est fait et vous allez mourir tout les DEUX ! Mais Dis, honneur aux dames !

Kili eut une monté d'adrénaline soudaine lorsqu'il vit Filor s'approchant de Dis . Et il se jeta dessus.

K : Sauvez vous mère !

Dis : Non je ne t'abandonnerais pas !

K : Faite le pour moi , vous n'allez pas tenir longtemps, PARTEZ !

Dans un élan d'hésitation, elle regarda son fils une dernière fois et n'eut pas le choix que de partir. Filor poussa violemment son fils contre le sol. Et la commença le réelle combat qui n'avait pas eu lieu entre le père et le fils depuis longtemps. Kili avait perdu toute son énergie mais celle-ci revena d'un coup, et ce débattit contre Filor avec une force incroyable malgré sa condition. Il le frappait violament au visage et au ventre, Filor quand à lui, lui assainit un coup franc contre sa tempe et sa joue, et une gicle de sang éclata dans la bouche de Kili, qui ce ressaisit et frappa à nouveau son père au genou, celui-ci tomba à terre et il en profita pour prendre le premier objet dans ses mains et frappa son père violement au dos. Mais celui-ci eu assez de force pour l'attrapait a nouveau par les cheveux.

Fi : Tu veux que je te dise... Je rêverais que Thorin entre dans cette pièce pour voir dans quel état tu es par sa faute !

K : Ce n'est en rien sa faute !

Fi : Pourquoi le défend tu ?

Et Filor le jeta a terre.

Kili ne répondit pas. Et maintenu son regard froid envers son père.

Fi : Je vois très bien ou tu veux en venir ! Tu l'aime, n'est –ce pas ? Tu l'aime comme une âme sœur et non comme un ONCLE !

K : Taisez vous ! Vous ne savait même pas ce que vous dites !

Fi : Tu est bien drôle mais je l'ai toujours vu donc cesse de mentir !

Kili baissa et secoua lentement sa tête de gauche à droite en signe de protestation mais Filor lui fit remonter aussitôt .

Fi : C'est répugnant, … tout chez toi ME dégoute ! Mais Thorin ne t'auras jamais car tu es à MOI et à MOI seul ! Et je le prouverais à tous.

Filor plaqua Kili face contre terre , qui se débatait de toutes ses forces puis il le retourna. Il était maintenant sur lui à califourchon, il attrapa le haut de son vêtement et le déchira de façon a ce que seul sa poitrine ne soit visible. Il prit un petit couteau qu'il avait sur lui, le bloqua de tel sorte qu'il ne bouge pas et marqua d'un geste vif, ce qui semblait être, un "F" sur sa poitrine du côté gauche. A ce geste, Kili hurla de douleur. Sur sa poitrine ruisseler un filet de sang rouge écarlate puis Filor le laissa sur le sol, à l'agonie et ferma la porte à clés. Kili se tortillait dans tout les sens. Des filets de sang couler à travers ses doigts, de sa main posé sur sa poitrine. Sa peau était rouge et une intense sensation de brulure le submergea.

Le petit groupe s'activa en direction des pas sur le sol et ils comprirent qu'il y eu lutte. Tous s'arrêtèrent et levèrent la tête lorsqu'un bruit ce fit retentir.

T : Ne bougez pas !

Ils s'exécutèrent, Thorin concentrer, s'avança pas par pas, épée à la main doucement, à l'affut du moindre mouvement. Mais il fut percuter par quelqu'un, qui arriva en courant essoufflé. Cette personne n'était autre que Dis.

T : Que faites tu ici ?

Dis : C'est Filor qui m'a prise!

Fatiguée et apeurée, elle l'étreignit fort contre sa poitrine. Son fils ainé, fili sauta sur elle.

F : Mère ! Mon dieu ! Vous n'avez rien ?!

Dis : Non rassure toi !

F : Et …Filor ?! Qu'est ce que ...

Mais Thorin lui coupa la parole

T : Est ce que Kili est là haut ?

Dis : Oui ! Il est avec ce monstre, il le torture tout comme moi et je n'ai pu l'aidé ! je suis indigne , pour tous ce qu'il m'a fait …..

T : Calme toi ! Emmène nous la haut et ensuite rentre à Erebor, je me chargerais du reste !

Dis s'exécuta. Ils traversèrent la forêt et arrivèrent devant la petite maisonnette.

Dis: C'est ici !

Et elle la pointa du doigt.

T : Bien, fait ce que je t'es dit ! Sauve toi et rentre ! Balin, Accompagne la !

Il regarda son conseiller , qui s'exécuta

B : Dis , suivez moi !

Dis : Thorin retrouve Kili et sauve le !

A ces dernier mots, elle se retourna et partit. Thorin, Fili, Bilbo et Dwalin s'approchèrent de la maison avec grande prudence, tous sans exception était aux aguets, mais soudain ils entendirent un hurlement déchirant. Le cœur de Fili s'arrêta losqu'il reconnu la voix de son frère. Sans perdre une seconde ils foncèrent, têtes baissés, et entrèrent dans la maison. En ouvrant la porte, ils avancèrent prudemment à travers chaques pièces. Tout était calme puis tout à coup, tous sursauta, en entendant une voix derrière eux.

Fi : Thorin, que fais tu ici ?! Ah Justement j'avais parlé de toi tu sais, je crois bien que mon souhait s'est réaliser ! Mais je comprend tu est venu a la détresse de ton cher neveu ! Parfois je me demande si je suis bien son père vois tu, en voyant ton visage, je me suis déjà demander si tu n'avait pas couché avec ta boniche de sœur tellement Kili te ressemble !

A ces mots Thorin s'avança lançant un regard noir prêt a se jeter sur lui.

T : O-U E-S-T KILI ?!

Filor se tourna et prit quelque chose derrière un meuble.

Fi : Le voilà !

Il tira un grand coup sur une chaine rouiller, et apparut Kili attaché au cou. Il gisait par terre, épuisé, tête baisser. Thorin et les autres furent perplexe face à la scène qui ce déroulait sous leurs yeux. Ils eurent beaucoup de peine a croirent que la personne en face d'eux était bel et bien Kili. Filor tira une seconde fois sur la chaine, l'obligeant à se mettre à genoux devant eux.

F : Laisse mon frère tranquille !

Fili avança aux côté de Thorin.

Fi : Et Fili ! Tu as bien grandit aussi, tu me ressemble de plus en plus ! Comme je suis fier de toi mon fils !

F : Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Je vous ressemble physiquement certe mais je suis identique à mon frère.

Fi : Est tu en train de me dire que tu n'es qu'une trainée, un être répugnant, aussi faible et fragile qu'un enfant et aussi vulnérable et sans défense qu'une petite fille de 12 ans ? Je ne te crois pas une seule seconde ! Tu es un homme ! Un guerrier ! Et tu pourrai être un roi d'exception ! Pas comme lui ! Il ne mérite que des coups !

Puis il baissa la tête et regarda Kili avec un regard de dégoût.

Sur ce, il tira à nouveau sur la chaîne mais de manière plus violente. Kili trainait au sol et toussait en ce maintenant la cou avec ses mains. Le collier de fer était littéralement en train de l'étrangler.

Thorin avança d'un pas vif.

T : Tire à nouveau sur cette chaîne et tu regrettera ton geste !

Fi : Je te propose autre chose ! Je vous laisse partir sain et sauf mais je le garde avec moi !

T : Surement pas !

Fi : Très bien !

Il tapa dans ses mains et une dizaines de gobelins d'esclavages apparurent armés jusqu'aux dents. La compagnie surpris recula d'un pas et sortit leurs épées.

Filor obligea Kili à se mettre debout et à le suivre. Il le suspendit à un crochet. Il était a présent a moitié pendu, ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol .

Fi : Sauve Kili ou protège ta compagnie ! Choisis !

Pour accompagner ses mots, il tira sur un levier. Le crochet monta tirant la chaîne un peu plus, centimètre par centimètre, et soulevant Kili qui se débattait pour respirer.

A la vue de ce spectacle, Thorin fut pris d'une rage soudaine et ne perdit pas une seconde pour s'attaqua à la bande de gobelins, il était dans une rage intense, comme il ne la jamais était. Toute la troupe s'attaqua, eux aussi, aux gobelins, le combat ne fut pas rude et tout les gobelins tombèrent un à un, Filor qui admirait la scène n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il voyait tout ses petits esclaves mourirent les uns après les autres.

Lorsque Thorin fini son combat, il se précipita pour venir en aide à son neveu, Bilbo tentait de le dégager depuis le début du combat mais rien ni faisait, le levier était coincé. Une panique soudaine l'emparât lui et Thorin lorsqu'il remarqua le visage blanc et violet de Kili, celui-ci manquait de plus en plus d'air et perdait peu à peu connaissance.

Bilbo grimpa sur les épaules de Thorin tentent de l'atteindre.

Il pris Kili sous le bras et le monta un peu plus pour lui éviter la pendaison et le faire reprendre un peu d'air.

Il essaya de toute ses force d'enlevait la chaîne autour de son cou et l'aida à redescendre. Fili arriva en trombe et prit son frère dans ses bras et le fit s'assoir sur le sol. Filor qui ne cessait de regarder le combat de ses dernier gobelins contre Dwalin, se retourna et remarqua l'horreur sous ses yeux.

Fi : Non ! Pourquoi vit il encore ?! Pourquoi ne sait il pas laissait mourir ?! Si c'est comme ça, je te turais de mes propres mains, Kili !

Filor prit une dague qu'il avait sur lui et s'approcha des deux frères mais Thorin surgit entre eux et le transperça de son épée.

T : Je t'avait prévenu que je te tuerai si tu t'en prendrais encore une seule fois à lui !

Filor eu le souffle coupé et se mit a cracher du sang dont Thorin en reçu en plein visage. Il ferma les yeux et s'essuya la joue d'un revers de la main et le laissa tombait au sol. Il jeta son pied sur son thorax et retira l'épée qui c'était enfoncé profondément dans le corps de celui- ci qui poussa un cri, le dernier de toute sa vie. Il gisait a présent sur le côté et une grosse tâche envahissait son torse puis se rependit sur le sol.

Il se retourna et s'approcha de Kili. Lui et son frère le regardait avec toute la compassion de monde. Il s'agenouilla et regarda tendrement son neveu qui reprenait peu à peu ses couleurs. Il l'arracha de son frère et le porta sur lui en le serrant de toute ses forces, contre lui.

Kili avait la tête posé contre l'épaule de son oncle qui se baissa et posa son front contre le sien.

Il ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent lentement sur sa joue.

Le nez de Thorin était posé contre le sien , et ses cheveux tombèrent lentement sur la joue de son neveu.

T : Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir retrouver ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi ! Je m'en veux tellement ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime…..

Il l'embrassa sur le front le resserra contre lui.

T : Pardonne moi Kili... Pardonne moi...

Puis Fili pris Kili sur son dos et ils rentrèrent à Erebor.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le sauvetage de Kili. Et ce dernier était resté au lit depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Trop affaiblis pour reprendre de ses blessures aussi tôt et il était assez traumatisé comme cela. Mais ce jour là, il se leva et entreprit une balade dans le château, lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'appelant. Il se retourna et fut étreint sur le champ. Son visage fut harcelés de bisoux papillons.

K : Mère, ! ça suffit ! Je vais bien !

Il était pris d'un fou rire.

Dis : Mon enfant, je suis tellement fière de te revoir ! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois en vie !

Kili souriait et rendit l'étreinte à sa mère. Cette dernière le laissa respirait et s'en alla, le laissant continue sa balade. Mais avant il devait passait à la chambre de son oncle.

Arrivé devant, il l'invita à entrer.

Kili : Mère m'as dit que vous souhaitiez me voir !

T : Oui, assis toi !

Thorin l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui et il prit place à ses côté. Ce dernier fouilla dans sa poche et sortit la barrette à cheveux de son neveu.

T : Elle est à toi !

Il fit un large sourire et Thorin s'approcha de lui pour lui mettre sa barrette. Soudain en s'éloignant, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres doucement. Kili resta bouche bée et devint rouge écarlate, les mains devant sa bouche.

K : C'était... mon premier...baiser...

A ses mots, Thorin devena blanc.

T : Excuse moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit ! J'ai eu si peur de te perdre ! Et lorsque je t'ai vu pendu a cette chaîne, j'ai compris que... se que je ressentais pour toi était différent de ce qu'un oncle ressentirais pour son neveu...

Il eut un moment de silence. Kili était complètement choqué par les mots qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de son oncle mais fut très émus et touché par ceci.

T : Oublie ce que je viens de te dire, je ne sais pas ce qui ma pr...

Il fut incapable de continuer, d'autres lèvres posé sur les sienne l'en empêcher. Lorsque Kili s'éloigna de son oncle, il avait un sourire gêné et se fut a Thorin d'être choqué. Tout deux ressentaient la même émotion envers l'autre, Kili souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et eu une bouffée de chaleur montait en lui. Thorin l'embrassa encore une fois et Kili posa ses mains contre son visage. Thorin pris la main de Kili et la serra dans la sienne.

T : Nous voilà à nouveau réunis !

Fin


End file.
